gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The tale of Jarod, Matthew, and Roger
Hi, my name is Jarod, (both my main player's and my real name, though I do not know how it was approved because it specifically says "No personal identifiable info. For example, you can't use your own name." Maybe because I made my player so long ago. I'm sure you don't care so... whatever) and as I am quite sure you have noticed I have the smallest size that was ever possible to get in the game, and I have just recently become lvl 50, so I am not nearly as good as more experienced looters than myself, like John Foulroberts, or Blackbeard, and I only have 17 Famed. Anyway, onto myself. I made my player a very long time ago, in February 2007, and am very knowledgeable about just about everything that ever happened in the whole game, such as the Kingshead Wars (I was in all of them), and old Port Royal, etc. Ok, a few things you should know about me. First, I used to be the GM of a very successful guild called Dutch Empire. We were up to fifty member on the FIRST DAY,btw no noobs, and grew even more rapidly after that. It was extremely successful, and it served its purpose ; it destroyed the Co. under the rule of Diego. It kind of fell apart after that, as they say, a valuable tool that served its purpose can be become worthless ( or at least I say that, lol). Ok, secondly, I am now creating a guild with one of my closest and greatest friends, Captain Roger, whom I have known since I started playing, and my brother,Will. It is called O U T L A W S. Contact me to join, as I am sure it will be very successful (Dutch Empire had 357 people in it) and I am going to try to rally some of the former D.E. members to join. I believe some still play, such as Usman, Jack Hookwallace, Delta, Pirate, and several others. I was close friends with all members, especially the aforementioned few. I believe no matter what we went through, all of us former Dutch Empire members developed an unusually strong bond as not only friends, but a family of war masters and brilliant strategists. The undaunted courage I saw in battle was outstanding, and, though others may have forgotten the name, the mere mentioning of the name puts those times back in my head. We were not like other guilds. Other guilds did not, by far, have a bond anywhere close to as strong as ours. We were not like a guild, we were friends. We were family. Please, a quote by me: "There is no such bond stronger than one which developed in times of war." That was just to any former members who might by some chance see that. Anyway, there are many reasons I named the guild O U T L A W S, but I will just name the main few. Initially, I betrayed MANY guilds, even the guilds I betrayed enemy guilds FOR, which eventually led me into a wild run from the Co. That was when I created the Dutch Empire. Oh, how legendary they were in battle! One battle in particular. The battle of the Co. Empire under the rule of Diego. I don't know if anyone here remembers the Kingshead glitch, but the most legendary of all the wars in history happened there. Anyway we were pushing their troops back, and finally they fell back to the place with the assassins and mercenaries are near the jail with an Assassin in it, that used to be used as an actual jail back when Kingshead was a main island. It even had a teleportation totem (which was very helpful, being that you could just be there when you log off and be there when you come back on. The actual reason the Kingshead glitch was fixed is because some noob reported it, and they made the doors open, so that you could still go IN it, but you cannot go onto the ground where there would be no soldiers there at all), and the battle was getting intense. We finally drove them back behind the place with the Mercenary, and I pulled out my sword and stabbed Diego while the troops were distracted. He thought 'dead', and did the sleep emote. The troops were disbanding, fleeing without a leader, but we caught the cowering men and they quickly surrendered. We were victorious. The Dutch Empire had served its purpose. There were several day of celebrating, followed by many people leaving. At first I was very confused, and then it hit me -the guild had served it's purpose, and was so purposeless. The guild fell apart after that. That is why I'm rallying the former members. To join, contact me either on the wiki, or online. You can usually find me in El Patron's Mines hunting for my legendary cursed blade in servers such as..... Galaira Eustabia Cortevos Abassa, dark hart (rarely) The tale of the Life and Death of Matthew Pillagebane the 1st There were once two brothers, very young and extremely intelligent, who were the children to Sarah and Thomas Pillagebane. The eldest, Matthew, was incredibly strong and a very fine sailor at that. He was also an incredibly skilled marksman, and his father gave him his first pistol at the age of ten. Next, the youngest, Jarod, who was just plain out brilliant and one of the best swordsmen in the Caribbean, and like his brother in many ways, resembled his father greatly. He, at the age of eight, was given his first sword by his father. A sharp, light, cutlass that used to belong to Jarod's grandfather, who was the captain of an E.I.T.C. Juggernaut class ship. The blade was a bit rusty near the hilt, which was embroidered heavily with gold and a large emerald, but he quickly learned how to sharpen, clean, polish, and even make his own swords by the time he was nine. By ten he had his own fencing class and taught children his age to fence. By twelve he was teaching grown men and new recruits to the E.I.T.C. and Royal Navy, though the seemingly incapable cadets were driving him crazy. With Matthew, things were similar. He could shoot a rum bottle off the crow's nest of a ship leaving port. He, too, taught lessons, and soon earned enough gold to buy an ornate and gold encrusted tri-barrel pistol and a sharpshooter musket that had such long range, Matthew would sometimes fire it at a rum bottle in his father's hand from an area where he couldn't even see him, as a joke. Similar with Jarod, who bought a long and sharp broadsword encrusted with gold and was requested engraved with an etchIng of a Dutch fencing master, a slender and light bejeweled hanger with a blade made of black steel, and, finally, his personal favorite; a cutlass with a gold hand guard and a detachable pommel that had room to conceal extra bullets and a pistol. As they grew older, Matthew and Jarod became more loyal to each other and even more skilled with the weapons they specialized in. Then, they met Roger. Roger was soon their best friend, and practiced weapons with them, as he was as skilled with a dagger as Jarod was with a sword. But then, one day, their parents were falsely jailed for helping pirates escape the Navy's custody, and were executed. They were infuriated, and began attacking navy forts; Fort Charles, Fort Dundee, and finally, Kingshead. It was an epic battle, the men on board their ship firing cannons at the main fort. There was a landing party made up of Jarod, Matthew,Roger, and several other men. They sneaked around to the back entrance, and blew up the marching grounds in a massive explosion caused by black powder, a grenade, and a lot of running and taking cover. They made their way up to the main tower,and split up into groups - Roger, Matthew, and Jarod, and several crew members, the other with the remainder of the landing party. Jarod and Roger climbed to the roof, and got aligned with two assassins guarding the entrance, and jumped down onto them, disarmed them, and pushed them off the ledge of the high tower to their harsh deaths. They then found Beckett inside! They took him for ransom, and gave him back as an underfed and small mess. Later, Matthew met Rosa Seafellow. They met at a tavern, and both enjoyed each other greatly.One full year later, they were married. One day, she told him she was having a son. That was the day Will was born. He had uncountable likeness to Jarod, with the identical dark green and piercing eyes, the same ash blonde hair with natural highlights of a lighter color. Then, five years later, a crew of pirates a crew of pirates attacked the town. They were, despite the somewhat useless barricades, storming the town and pillaging everything in sight. Sadly, before he could get to her, Rosa was killed by a crewman. Matthew was so filled with fury that he shot the him. Another pirate stabbed Matthew, and he knew he was going to die. As his dying wish, and with his last few breaths, Matthew requested for Jarod to to take care of Will. Jarod trained Will to be a great swordsman, though he also took after his father as an excellent marksman. Jarod took good care of him. Jarod and Roger taught him how to fight and the basics of piracy. Will was becoming an excellent swordsman, and was making excellent progress. One day, he was nineteen, and he realized he had enough gold from his father's will that he found e had enough money to buy an extremely decorated Brig of War that used to belong to Carlos II of Spain. It was very ornately crafted, and he upgraded it with many cannons and black sails. He also had enough money to buy an extremely ornate bayonet with a bronze barrel and gold and jewel encrusted butt. He sailed out of the waters of the Caribbean and terrorized the waters off of Padres Del Fuego. He eventually earned a bounty of fifty thousand gold pieces, and a bounty hunter came after him. He found out that the bounty hunters were none other than the pirates that killed his parents! He maneuvered around to its blind spot, where it had no cannons, and opened fire with a broadside. Four cannon balls smashed into the Captain's Cabin, and crippled the Captain's leg. Three smashed the rudder chain and demobilized the ship. They then boarded the crippled vessel and attacked the crew. Four pirates attacked Will, and he climbed in to the rigging. Two other pirates followed him and were about to shoot him when he jumped onto another rope. And the other pirates did the same they were going around him, and were about to get to him when he slid down the rope. Their ropes entwined and they crashed into each other in a large collision. When he slid down, he fell down onto another pirate and he cell to the ground. Realizing he had left his pistols on e ship, he took the fallen pirate's. He shot two carpenters swinging at him from a rope with cutlasses. He drew his cutlass and was thrown into the heat of the battle. He told many of the crewman to go back to the ship (which he had named the Dark Executioner, in honor of Jarod's much larger war frigate), and had a team of men load all of the cargo onto a longboat and have it ready. When they were finished, the men who had gotten the cargo rowed to the ship, and Will and the remainder of the men who stayed on board swung aboard the Dark Executioner with Grappling Hooks. The crew fired their carronades (large cannons built to fire massive 20 pound cannon balls with short range) and sent the bounty hunters ( their ship was called the Cutthroat Scoundrel) to the bottom. One day, when he was ashore, Will met a lady named Anne Buebonnet. They became great friends. They were hanging out all the time, and in a matter of months were married. Then one day she told him she was giving birth to a son. In a matter of months, he was born. They Named him Matthew Pillagebane the 2nd. Will's life changed greatly after that. He couldn't go on as many raids, to be there for Matthew. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO